Choices
by 666BlackFire666
Summary: Set after Blood Promise, Rose is on a mission to save Dimitri. But will she have to try and save her self first?
1. Worst Luck

**Hey People.**

**This is my First VA Fan Fiction and I'm really sorry if it sucks. But if you like it, please comment because I have a second chapter on the way.**

**Disclamer: I do not own Vampire Academy, at least, not in my waking hours.**

We were kissing, me and Dimitri. Both so full of passion, I never wanted to stop. Still kissing, I started unbuttoning his shirt. He didn't resist, instead he ripped off my dress! Then Dimitri took of his pants, still kissing me. Almost nude.

Dimitri fiddled with my bra strap as I slid off my underwear. I cuddled closer to him, ready to make love, beautiful love. His eyes snapped open, red as blood. He stopped kissing me and bared two bloody fangs. I screamed, and woke up.

That dream again, I was so sick of it. I could never be with Dimitri again, not unless I actually managed to break Victor Dashkov out of jail, an impossible task. And there really was a cure.

It was almost midday, sleeping hours for my nocturnal school. I got up anyway, unable to sleep. I grabbed the letter from Dimitri. As childish as it sounds, I always slept with it under my pillow and carried it with me during waking hours. Although his letter was practically a death threat, it comforted me, and that fact scared me. I was so unsure of my feelings. Was I glad I had failed to kill Dimitri in Russia? I still loved him, that's way I had to kill him, to set his soul free.

If I did manage to kill Dimitri, what would I do? How could I move on? We were made for each other, and my body longed for his. I could continue seeing Adrian, he was okay when he was sober, but he wasn't my strong, gorgeous God-like Russian.

When school finished Dimitri would find me, and kill me. I hadn't much time to execute my plan. My 'plan' wasn't even a plan, more of a large impossible goal. While I was in Russia I had fallen behind in school, lately I had become an expert with catching up, with Dimitri's help. I was alone now. So although it was highly unlike me, I decided to study. Hopping it would free my mind of Dimitri. Within ten minutes I was asleep again, book still open, letter in hand.

"Rose!" someone shouted in my ear. I groaned. "Rose! You have to wake up!" I yawned and opened my eyes. I was at my desk, horrified to see drool where my mouth had been lying. Lissa was looking at me and I could see and feel her excitement.

"What?" I slurred.

"We're going shopping! Remember," said Lissa. In fact I hadn't remembered. Lissa had somehow talked her way into a shopping trip, she was also bringing me. I guessed she used compulsion.

"Just give me a minute to get ready."

Half an hour later, Lissa and I sat in a car on our way to the nearest town. It was 3pm and usually Lissa would still be sleeping. But when shopping in human area's it was easier to shop during the day. It also meant less chance of seeing Strigoi, less chance of seeing Dimitri.

"Smile Rose," said Lissa. "You're going to have fun today." I gave her a weak smile. "Come on Rose! You look so much better when you're happy." I smiled, but inside I still felt empty. The old me would have killed for a shopping trip, but now I wanted to do nothing. When Dimitri lost his soul, it felt like I had lost mine too.

Lissa started making faces at me; she looked so ridiculous, especially with her fangs. I laughed. "Happy now?" I asked her.

"Yes," she giggled, "But I'll be happier if you buy a dress for the pre-graduation party."

"I told you Liss, I don't have any money. And I'm NOT using Adrian's money."

"Then you're using my money. Either way you're getting a dress." I could tell the argument was over. I guess a dress wouldn't hurt, and I hadn't had any fun for a while.

By the time we had arrived I was eager to find a sexy dress, but I was having trouble. Whenever I found a dress I liked, it would remind me of Dimitri, and that would make me hate the dress. I missed Dimitri so much. I couldn't even buy a dress without being reminded of him.

After an hour Lissa had found a dress. I was a light shade of pink, and, it was strapless. It looked rather easy to tear off and I was certain Lissa and Christian we going to have their own party. I still hadn't found a dress, But Lissa was determined.

"If you don't find a dress, I'm going to dress you in a yellow sundress with orange flowers. And you can wear that to the party!" she threatened me. I feared she was serious so I tried again to push Dimitri out of my mind.

Another half hour passed before we finally found a dress I liked. I was black with a red belt and even though I thought Dimitri would like me in it, it was better than the sundress.

We had the worst luck. It was almost 4.30pm and someone had slit all the tires on our car. I hoped it wasn't humans in league with Strigoi, because that would mean the Strigoi would be close. We only had two guardians now; the third, who had stayed with the car, was missing. We all feared the worst.

One of the other guardians had called the Academy and we were waiting in the other car. Lissa was freaked, and not only was I freaked, but I could feel Lissa's worry too. It made it all the worst for me.

When the other car finally arrived it came with three more guardians. This did nothing to calm my nerves as that meant the Academy thought there was a threat. The car was bigger than the other one, it had more seats. I hoped it was faster too.

My stress levels were already high as we came to the road block. The newest guardians said it wasn't there when they came into town. It was confusing and scary. When the guardians said we had to go the long way I knew it was the Strigoi trying to slow us down. Waiting for the sunset.

"Are we going to be okay?" asked Lissa.

"Yes" I replied. I didn't believe it.

"How do you know?" she asked, almost whispering.

"There are five guardians. Six with me included. We're going to be alright." I really wished that were true. But I feared the odds were against us.

Night began to fall as we approached the boundary of the academy. As soon as we got through we would be safe. The Strigoi couldn't follow. I watched the last of the light disappear, then I felt the nausea that was my warning. They attacked.

I could feel Lissa's fear, and her scream filled the car. Four Strigoi jumped in front of the car, stopping it. I leapt from the car, stake ready. All of the guardians but the driver, who was protecting Lissa, followed.

"Rose!" Screamed Lissa

"Get the Dragomir!" shouted one of the Strigoi. I looked around as I forced a stake into a Striogoi's heart. I saw the Strigoi who had shouted, he looked familiar, but behind him were many more Strigoi. We were outnumbered.

I ran back to the car and staked one of the Strigoi stopping it. Two more left the car to get me. I watched the car run over the last Strigoi and into safety. I could hear Lissa screaming but I needed to focus on the two Strigoi. First the guy, who looked new, I managed to kick him and duck behind him as the girl Strigoi came at me. Then I stuck my stake in from behind. I pulled my stake out of the guy Strigoi and forced it into the girl. I was getting quite good at this.

I felt ready to take on these Strigoi. No way would they get Lissa. Two of the guardians had fallen and the others were shouting to get back to safety. I began making my way back to Lissa when I saw him. The man I loved.


	2. Missed Again

**Disclamer: As you all probably know, I do not own Vampire Academy...**

Dimitri smiled at me; it wasn't a nice smile, not the smile I used to love. I froze where I was. I saw the other guardians make it to safety. They were yelling out to me, but I couldn't make out words. All I saw was Dimitri, standing there, smiling. I forgot about Lissa, about the Strigoi.

I willed myself to move, to concentrate. I saw that the remaining Strigoi were circling me and it was obvious Dimitri was there leader. They were never after Lissa; it was a trap for me. And I fell for it.

"Did you miss me, Rose?" asked Dimitri. I looked into his eyes searching for some humanity, I found none. Just the lust for blood and death. He had gotten worse since Russia. I did miss Dimitri, my old Dimitri, my dhampir Dimitri. But I didn't miss this monster in his body.

"You need over a dozen Strigoi to take me?" I asked him. Aware of the Strigoi coming in closer.

"Leave her!" growled Dimitri, "She's mine!" He walked up to me. "I have to thank you again Rose, for helping me get some control. We could have ruled the world together."

"I'd rather die. And you know it." I sneered.

He leapt at me. I barely had time to get out of the way. The other Strigoi has kept their circle, making a ring around us. I swear I saw one drooling! I took a stance, my stake ready. This time I wouldn't, couldn't fail. We started circling each other. I could hear Lissa screaming and the Strigoi jeering.

I realised if I did kill Dimitri, the other Strigoi would kill me. There was no way I was getting out of this. Dimitri lunged and I managed to push my stake into his chest. I missed his heart but I could see that it had caused him at least some pain.

"Missed again," he grunted before kicking me in the ribs. I fell backwards but a Strigoi pushed me into the ring again. "I'm going to give you a choice," said Dimitri. "You can continue to fight and die a slow and painful death. Or you can surrender and we will drain you of your blood, we both know it won't hurt, and we both know you'll love it." I heard one of the Strigoi cough 'blood whore'.

"And we both know I'd rather die in battle." I stated.

"That's a pity; we were hoping we could drink from a live donor. It's just not the same when they're already dead."

This was it. I was doomed. But I would go down fighting. I rushed at Dimitri stake ready, but he easily moved out of the way. Dimitri came at me again and caught me in a headlock.

"Guess what?" he whispered in my ear, "I lied. You don't have a choice." Then he dug his fangs into my neck. I closed my eyes. Hating that I loved the feeling. The Strigoi were cheering and I wondered why only Dimitri was feasting on me. He had said 'we' hadn't he?

**Lissa POV**

"We have to get Rose!" I screamed

"We can't, Miss Dragomir, they're already gone!"

I was screaming at the guardian who was holding me back. I had to get Rose. The Strigoi had taken her and the guardians did NOTHING!

"You didn't even try to save her!" I shouted

"I told her to fall back and she didn't."

"She was surrounded!"

"There was nothing we could do. We were outnumbered"

"Why didn't you get backup? Why don't you get backup now?"

"It's too late. They're gone. "

"Last time they attacked we followed them."

"We knew where they were. And there were lives at stake."

"What about Rose? Isn't her life important to you?"

"Rose would've made a great guardian. But we can get you another guardian."

"She's not just my future guardian! She's my friend!"

"I'm sorry Miss Dragomir. I understand your loss."

"No you don't." I said before pushing him away and heading for my dorm. I had to break the news to Adrian and Christian.

**Rose POV**

I had no idea where I was. It was pitch black. I knew I was on a mattress though. As my eyes focused to the dark I saw that I was in a small room with no windows and only a mattress which was on the ground. There was one steel door, the floor was wooden and the walls were brick. It didn't look as secure as the room in Russia, or as luxurious.

The door opened slowly and out stepped Dimitri. "Finally awake, Rose."

"I thought you were going to kill me." I said.

"I was, but I figured that since you'd rather die than become Strigoi, to torment you the most I'd have to turn you."

"So I don't get a choice?" I thought he had wanted to give me a choice, Strigoi or die. Neither appealing but at least a choice.

"You had a choice in Russia. Not now." As he said that he bent down towards me, I longed for a kiss I shouldn't want. Instead I got a bite. At first it was painful but eventually it became wonderful. Although I could feel my life blood being drained away, I loved the feeling of the endorphins.

After a while I felt Dimitri pull away, I held onto him, not wanting him to stop. I faintly saw him make a cut on his lower neck.

"Drink" he commanded as he pushed my face toward it. My tongue licked up the spilt blood. It didn't taste like the blood I had tasted from licking a paper cut. No! I shouldn't be doing this. I didn't want this. But I couldn't stop. I tried pulling away but I couldn't. I closed my mouth but somehow his blood leaked in. I didn't want this. I'd rather die.

**Lissa POV**

I walked into the room seeing Adrian and Christian talking.

"How was your trip?" asked Christian.

"And where's Rose?" asked Adrian.

I burst into tears. Christian took me in his arms and held me.

"Was it something I said?" asked Adrian.

"What's wrong" asked Christian. I could see the concern in both their eyes.

"We were attacked," I said. "By Strigoi, Dimitri was with them."

"And Rose?"

"They took her." I managed to say before bursting into tears again.


	3. Blood Lust

**I Hoped you guys liked the other chapters, I know it's been awhile, I haven't really been in a writing mood. Well please comment if you like, and please still comment if you don't.**

**Disclamer: I Do not own Vampire Academy, but I bet I'm not the only one who wishes they did.**

It seemed the more I struggled the more of Dimitri's blood I drank, and the more I drank, the more I liked it. It disgusted me.

Eventually, Dimitri pushed me away. I was disappointed. No. I was glad. I didn't want his blood. His delicious, irresistible blood. No. I couldn't think like that. I felt light headed, like I needed to sleep. I looked up at Dimitri. He was smiling, but it was a weak smile.

When a Strigoi or Moroi took blood, they released endorphins. Dhampir's didn't. I had wondered if it hurt Dimitri. I couldn't be sure; after all, I wasn't even completely myself.

I closed my eyes, I felt s tired. I could feel myself getting numb; already I couldn't feel my legs. My breathing became heavier as my body was placed on the mattress. For a while that's all I thought about, all I was aware of – my breathing. That was, until it stopped.

**Lissa POV**

I had been crying for hours, the teachers had excused me from class. I was with Christian, he hadn't been excused, he was just ditching. He was holding me, he didn't say much and he didn't tell me everything would be all right. I liked that, everyone had said that.

"_You'll be alright, Lissa."_

"_You'll be fine, Lissa"_

I was sick of it. Why was it all about ME and why had it taken me so long to figure that out. No one cared about Rose, she was replaceable. That's what they told me.

Adrian had left shortly after I'd told them what happened. I don't know where he is, and I don't care. I just wish I could turn back the clock. It was my fault. I had convinced the guardians to let us go shopping and I had been the reason Rose had jumped out of the car. She was protecting me. The Moroi.

I didn't know if rose was alive or dead. I kind of hopped she was dead, because if she wasn't dead, she'd be Strigoi. I didn't think she could have gotten away, I saw Dimitri bite her. A while back she had told me she thought there was a cure for Strigoi-ness, and that Spirit might have something to do with it. But that's all she said. She thought she had more time.

I longed for the bond to be two way, even for me to just be aware of it. Rose used to always say I wouldn't like it, but at least I'd know if she was alive. I wondered if the bond would still work if she was made Strigoi. I didn't think it would and I hoped it didn't. She could leave other Strigoi right to me.

"Are you alright?" asked Christian

I didn't say anything.

"Sorry, of course you're not alright, stupid question. What I meant was: Are you up for lunch, I'm hungry but I don't want to leave you alone."

"Its fine, you go." I said in a quiet voice.

"Rose would say you need something to eat." He said cautiously.

"Rose isn't here!" I snapped back at him. I watched him get up and open the door.

"You think I don't know that. You're not they only one who misses her. I may think she can be a pain in my ass but-" he didn't finish, he just left.

I started crying all over again.

**Rose POV**

Pain and nothing. That's all I felt for - well I'm not really sure how long. I had lost all sense of time, all sense of day and night. But when I opened my eyes, I felt different, strange, alien even.

It was pitch black, but I could see. It was kind of, well more than _kind of_ strange. I was in the same room, but it was more detailed. I could be which of the floor boards looked weaker and easier to break, and I could see tiny details in the bricks.

I wasn't sure what time it was, I didn't know if it was day or night. All I knew was that I was in a small room and I could see in the dark. Slowly I moved my fingers up to my mouth where I found two sharp fangs. I sat in silence, shock ruling my body.

I was Strigoi. I was Strigoi. I couldn't be, but I was. I didn't feel Strigoi. Well apart from the night vision and fangs I felt no different than before. I felt nauseas, which wasn't surprising; I mean my body had just gone through major change.

I sat on the mattress for a while, not thinking, just feeling my newly grown fangs with my tongue. I heard the door begin to open and I stood up.

Light flooded in, I hissed at the door and sheltered in the dark, and I used my hand to cover my eyes. The light wasn't burning me, it was just really bright.

Dimitri came through the door and it closed suddenly. He looked amused.

"It's not surprising you didn't like the light." He said calmly. "I mean, you've been in this dark room for days."

DAYS! I'd been in here for DAYS!

I must have shown my shock on my face because Dimitri laughed, "It's only been just over a week. You were asleep for most of it, that's probably why it doesn't feel that long. Anyway as I was saying not only have you been in a dark room, but new bloods are always light sensitive and not just sun light."

"What did you do to me?" I asked him, I could feel my anger growing.

"I awakened you. Made you Strigoi, like me. I would've have thought you'd be smart enough to work that out yourself."

"I wanted conformation" I growled.

"Well," said Dimitri, still amused, "I brought you a snack."

He opened the door again, this time I didn't hiss. He pulled out a young human girl. She looked terrified. He pushed her towards me. Dimitri watched me with no emotion.

I could see the girls blood pump through her veins and I could hear her heartbeat. I felt my mouth start to water and my eyes gaze longingly at her neck.

I gave into the blood lust.

The girl stood still as I walked toward her. Before I could stop myself I bit into her neck. The girl screamed as I felt her blood leave her body and rush into my mouth, and it tasted great. I wanted more. I knew I shouldn't, that it was wrong and evil, but I didn't stop I just kept drinking.

The girl was still screaming, and it was annoying. But the more blood I took, the quieter her shouts became. Eventually she stopped screaming and I could get no more blood, I threw her empty body onto the floor and stared at it in horror.

I had just killed someone. I had just drained them dry. There was blood all down my front. The girls blood. I looked up at Dimitri who smiled that evil smile.

"Welcome to the club." He said before going through the door, locking it and leaving me in the small room with the dead girl's body.


End file.
